


If I was in miraculous ladybug (hiatus)

by blondieMCfries



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are idiots, Adrien is gonna ask marinette out before the reveal, Because I can, Body Swap, Comedy, Humor, Ice rink, I’m hosting a Sleepover and the class has no choice on whether to come or not, LITERALLY, Laser Tag, Maybe - Freeform, Motorcycles, Mrs Agreste is back bitches, Plagg Is So Done, Rated for (mostly) my language, Some time travel, The Cinema, Trampolines, and she ships our cinnamon rolls, and their class are idiots too, because she knows everything, indoor waterpark, miss Busier is questioning her life choices, o o o. I forgot the most important tag, okay fine ill stop with the spoilers, ppl r gonna throw salt at Lila, they gonna watch their own show bissshhh, ya im gonna tag motorcycles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondieMCfries/pseuds/blondieMCfries
Summary: I tried thinking of something to do. And as the time passed by, I got several ideas, and I did them, but as quickly as I got them, I grew bored of them. So I decided to watch Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, or aka, the tales of the two densest people alive and Butterfly Man who sends little evil butterflies to possesses people... not the point, But anyway, that's when I got an idea, which would, probably, keep me entertained for a week or more, and that was: going to the miraculous universe, watch them suffer, reveal their identities and takedown Hawkmoth.Or in which I go to to the miraculous ladybug universal.Stay tuned to see my adventures there.(on hiatus until May 9)





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of summer break, well for me it was, I don't know 'bout you people, but anyway, when I woke up on the first day of summer break, which was 3 months long, I did everything as I normally would.

When it was about 3:00 pm, I got bored. And therefore, I tried thinking of something to do. As the time passed by, I got several ideas and did them, but as quickly as I got them, I grew bored of them, don't judge me I get bored easily, so I decided to watch _Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_ , or aka, the tales of the two densest people alive and Butterfly Man who sends little evil butterflies to possesses people. Not the point. But anyway, that's when I got an idea, which would, probably, keep me entertained for a week or more, and that was: going to the miraculous universe, watch them suffer, reveal their identities and takedown Hawkmoth. As a result, I had to prepare my stuff, and that means, I had to make a list, and I hate making lists, but I had to because I'm forgetful

 

**_List:_ **

**_1\. Phone._ **

**_2\. Mac._ **

_**3\. Their chargers.**  _

**_4\. Headphones._ **

**_5\. Earbuds._ **

**_6\. Money._ **

**_7\. A pack–back._ **

**_8\. Dad's credit card._ **

**_9\. Clothes._ **

**_10\. Writing skills._ **

**_11\. Imagination._ **

_**12\. A plan to reveal their identities.**  
_

 

And basically, that was it. And now that I finished packing, I had to make a portal that leads to the miraculous world.

One portal making later, I hopped into the portal.

 

When I finally arrived at the cartoon version of Paris, I was at the very top of the Eiffel tower, and the view was nice there. Surprisingly, everything looked like it was in the cartoon. oh, and I was going to stay there for a while.

2 hours later, I was tired and I wanted my full 12 hours of sleep, but instead of snapping my fingers to go home, because that would look suspicious to anyone passing by or anyone in general, I was about to climb my way down 'till the elevator, when I noticed one thing: Ladybug and Cat Noir were close to the place I was standing at, sitting at the edge of the tower, watching the beautiful view of  the city, ladybug leaning her head on cat noir's shoulder, and him leaning his head on her's. As a result, I figured that they were done patrolling around the city, so I shouted: "HEY! YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!" And that got them startled and turned them crimson red, and I, of course, burst out laughing.

A few minutes later when I was done laughing, I looked up only to find out, that I was surprisingly short. And the fact, that they were standing right in front of me, staring at me with disbelief.

We stood there in an awkward type of silence, staring at each other. That until Ladybug broke the awkward silence.

"What are you doing here, at this time of knight?" Ladybug asked.

"Uh... walking around the city, like any normal citizen would," I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"No, I mean like, what are you doing on top of the Eiffel tower?" She asked, with a confused expression.

"Well I was bored, so I went to the Eiffel tower and got into the elevator, but apparently the elevator didn't reach the level that I wanted. therefore, I climbed the rest of my way up – "

"What?!" They both shouted together, but I ignored them and continued.

" – but still, you aren't the ones to talk 'cause you're up here too," I said, with a bored tone while checking my nails, and fighting back a smirk. 

"But we're superheroes!" Cat protested.

"Superheroes my ass, you both look like you just came back from a Halloween party," I sassed back at them while trying to hold my laughter in.

"Wait, you don't know us?" Cat asked, looking like the confused lil' kitten he is.

"No," which was a complete lie, "but am I supposed to know you?" I asked faking a confused expression. "I'm new here, that and I'm an exchange student for a couple of weeks." And that was a complete lie, well not all of it, because I'm actually a spy undercover doing what I do for the fandom.

"Well we are Paris' superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir," she said calmly.

"Oh yeah, what powers do you have?" I challenged with a smirk plastered on my beautiful face, even though I knew already.

"Creation."

"Destruction."

"Prove it," I challenged, again. Honestly, I just wanted to see them do it.

"Okay, _CATACLYSM!_ " And was followed by, my backpack turning into ashes.

"Awesome, now turn it back, spotted lady, 'cause you did say that your power was creation," I said.

"Yeah, that's right.  _LUCKY CHARM!_ " she yelled, as she threw her yo-yo in the air.

"The fuck am I supposed to do with this?"  she thought out loud while staring at the strawberry juice box in her hands.

"Oooh~ my favourite," I said as I took the juice box from her hands. Then I put the straw in it and drank from it. Meanwhile, they looked at me with utter disbelief. To be honest, I wouldn't judge them.

"Btw, Thanks for that," I said as I gave her the now empty juice box. She and Cat shared a look before she called her famous catch-phrase ' _miraculous ladybug_ ' and my backpack turned back to normal.

"Well, that was a nice experience," I said. Then there was a short pause, so I continued. "Um, isn't this the part where you tell me your names, and I tell you mine?"

"Oh yeah! my name is Ladybug."

"And mine is Cat Noir, but do you want a lift home? because it's pretty late right now," he asked.

"Thanks but no thanks, I can manage," I said, and I turned away, only to remember that I forgot to tell 'em my name, so I turned back to them.

"Btw, my name is Amy, keep it in mind, 'cause you'll need it," I said, and I winked at them, and they were just plain confused, so I continued. "And call me when you two kiss, here's my number," I said, as I wrote my number on a piece of paper, gave it to them and walked away, leaving 2 confused, blushing idiots. 

And little did they know, I had the whole conversation videotaped, and they were gonna see me again, soon.

When I arrived at the place that I was gonna put my house on, I clapped my hands two times, and a mansion appeared right out of thin air. Then I went inside and went to a random room, flopped on the bed only to drift into deep sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I'm only twelve don't judge me.

The next morning, I woke up to the most annoying sound on earth, my alarm, and the worst thing was, it was Monday and do you know what Monday is? It is the literal real-life horror story for every teenager on earth, miraculous ladybug universe or not. And as far as I know, every teenager, scratch that, everybody on earth hates Mondays, but either way, I dragged myself from my comfy heaven of a bed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

When I was in my walk-in closet, I picked out a pair of white sneakers, black sweatpants, a white hoodie with the word 'lazy' written in black on the back of it and a white undershirt. I chose that outfit because I was simply too lazy to even bother, and for all you know, I could have gone to school in PJs because i'm a lazy person if you don't know that already.

When I was done dressing up, I went to the kitchen to get me two strawberry juice boxes. Then went to the front gates, snapped my fingers and a red Ferarri poofed right out of nowhere, it's just my logic so don't bother thinking about it because even I don't understand it, not the point. But as I was saying, I got into the car, and even though I'm only thirteen, I drove my way to school.

When I arrived at school, I got out of the car only to find people staring at me. Therefore, I had to stop them because it was getting creepy. Like honestly, what's so weird about a thirteen-year-old girl getting out of a Ferarri, drinking a strawberry juice box, okay I'm not gonna lie it's pretty weird, but they have akumas, it shouldn't be weird for them.

"Okay people," I said loudly, "I know I'm pretty, but the staring is getting creepy," I said, but they continued staring anyways, so I tried to ignore them and continued walking inside the building.

On my way to class, I bumped into plastic barbie herself, and it didn't go well. We ended up in a roasting match. But in the end, she gave up because she didn't have any more comebacks, and she said something about her, telling her father about me, but I just chose to ignore her protests and continued walking to class. When I arrived there, I waited outside for the teacher to announce that there was a new student, which is me, coming to their class.

While I was waiting, I eavesdropped a little, and apparently, they were talking about me. Then I heard the teacher talk about how there was a new student coming to their class. And none of them saw what was coming next. I opened the door, took a couple of steps back. Then did a round-off, a back handspring and a double backflip. only, to land perfectly on my feet in front of the teacher's desk.

"Wassup, suckers!" I said as I did a salute. "I'm Amy, as only two of you know me," I sent a wink towards adrien and marinette, and they paled, but nobody noticed, "or as the rest of you know I'm 'mystery girl', yes, the one who roasted plastic barbie wannabe, over there," I said while pointing at Chloe's direction, and the class snickered.

"Who are you calling a plastic barbie wannabe?!" Chloe shouted as she stood up and slammed her hand on her desk, and that shut up the class.

"Uh you," I answered as if it was the most obvious answer ever because it was and the class burst out laughing. "Now as – "

"WHAT D – "

But before she could continue, I cut her off. "HUSH CHILD, I WAS SPEAKING! Or trying too," I shouted at her, and the class by this point was dying of laughter.

"I'M – "

"I said hush!" And with that, she huffed and sat back down on her seat. "Now, as I was saying, any questions?" the whole class, excluding barbie wannabe and her slave, raised their hands, and I chose one of the sunshine children, Marinette aka blueberry child.

"Marinette."

"I have two questions. One, how did you know my name? Two what exactly do you know about every one of us? and how do you know whatever you know about us?"

"But those were three questions, but I will answer them anyway. For the first and third questions have the same answer, an illegal website that has everything I need to know," I lied because I couldn't exactly say that I am from another universe and that there lives there are in a tv show, now could I? Plus I didn't wanna do that so soon.

"And before I could answer your second question," I turned to look at Mrs Bustier, who didn't even care about anything at the moment because she has seen weirder things, "Miss, can I take some of the lesson?"

"Sure, and while you do that I'll take a nap." 

"Okay, the first person I'm gonna talk about is Marinette. Marinette, you are a sweet, kindhearted person, but what no one knows is that while you look like a fragile flower, you could kick anybody's ass, literally, without breaking a sweat, that if they wrong you. And you were never akumatized, only targeted.

Now, let me spice things up," I said with an evil smirk plastered on my face, and Marinette looked as if she had seen a ghost, "You have a crush on our one and only, sunshine child, or aka Adrien Agreste, and you aren't good at hiding." And with that, both sunshine children turned so red they put Nathaniel's hair to shame and snickers were heard in the class. "Keep laughing and we will see who will laugh in the end when I reveal your secrets too," I said with an evil, but playful, laugh at the end and they looked as if they had seen a ghost, "but that's not all about our dear Marinette because she also has a crush on the one and only, flirty, pun-loving, crime-fighting superhero Cat Noir!" Snickers were heard in the classroom, again.

"I do not!" Declared a red-faced Marinette.

"Why the fuck you lyin'?

Why you always lyin'? 

Oooh my god, stop fuckin' lyin'!" I sang, and by now, the class was dying of laughter and I was laughing too. "okay... guys... lets.. move on," I said between the laughs.

I waited 'till everyone was settled down, and announced my next victim.

"And the next person is Adrien. Adrien, you are a kind and caring person, which is why marinette fell for you, not the point, but I wanted to add it in. Anyway, you've never got akumatized just like marinette, your mother disappeared under unknown circumstances, and your father is distant but tries his best to make time for you just like when he came to the fashion show when Audrey got akumatized just to hug you.

Now let's get to crushes. you've got a crush on the one and only, brave, fierce, pun-loving, but denies it, crime-fighting superheroine, ladybug," and the sunshine children turned crimson red, and the class snickered and Chloe was complaining about how that's not true, and the class ignored her, "but that's not all because he also has a crush on the kind, our second sunshine child – "

"Me – " Chloe said.

"Shut up Chloe! It's not you. Now as I was saying, our second sunshine child, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

And that continued until the last person on the list.

When it was time for lunch, I was planning to go to the mansion to eat lunch and to plan the class sleepover that I'm hosting. Yep, you heard, or rather read right, i'm hosting a sleepover, but I'm not going to tell you what will happen, you'll just have to wait and see, or read.

 I went there I heard my name being called by the class, well except you know who. And yes, I made them my friends, so mission No. 1 accomplished. I went over to their table and sat there. I think it's better to tell them about the sleepover instead of kidnaping them because that's just weird.

"Hey guys?" They all turned to look at me, "I was thinking about hosting a sleepover, so what do you say?" I said then handed them a list of the things we are going to do at the sleepover.

"Sure, but ill have to tell my parents first."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Count me in."

"And me."

"That would be cool."

"Of course."

"I will go."

"Me too."

Then we all turned to look at Adrien.

"I'm sure my father won't let me," he said with disappointment washing all over his features.

"Leave that to me," I said while smirking.

"But how are you gonna do that? because the last time anybody tried to do that – "

"They got akumatized I know, don't underestimate me, I'm the most persuasive person alive and plus I've got my ways.

And before I forget, the sleepover is Friday. When the school day ends, go get the things that you will need for three days and two nights then come and wait for the rest in front of the front gates of the school. Make sure to be there at 5 sharp. Any questions? No." Then I turned to Adrien "Adrien, I'll come to your house after school, so I could talk to your father, okay?" he nodded. 

"Anyway, yesterday the weirdest thing happened to me, but before I start do you wanna hear it," they nodded, "okay, so as you all know, I arrived here yesterday, and my plane arrived  later than it was supposed to arrive, so I decided to take a stroll around the city, while the house staff finished cleaning the house because my family and I haven't been there in ages, and the first place on the list was the Eiffel tower. When I arrived there, I went to the elevator, but it didn't reach as high as I desired, so I climbed my way there.

When I finally was all the way up, I found two teenagers: one had a skin-tight, spandex, ladybug themed suit and a matching mask and she looked, a lot, like Marinette. Meanwhile, the other one had the same skin-tight, spandex suit, but instead, it was only black and he had cat ears and a matching mask and he looked like Adrien. Anyway, they said that they were superheroes," I said and they gasped. I was about to speak, but Alya beat me to it.

"Those people you were talking about are Paris' famous superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir – "

"Yeah, I knew that later on."

 " – and they don't look a thing like Marinette and Adrien, even their personalities are different," she said, and I banged my head on the table while groaning in annoyance, so hard that every single person turned to look at me.

"As I was saying before alya interrupted, they said that they were superheroes, but I didn't believe it, so asked them what powers did they have. He said destruction and she said creation, a perfect match, right?" they all agreed except marinette because she is in denial. "But anyway I told them to prove it. Ad they did, Cat boy did his power, which I don't remember," lies, "and  the next thing knew, my backpack turned into aches, like why the backpack it had everything, my phone, my laptop and my money, but luckily, I asked ladybug to you use her power because she said hers was creation, so she threw her magic yo-yo in the air and a juice box appeared in her hands – "

"A juice box?" Asked a slightly confused Alix.

"Yeah, I was thirsty and cat boy destroyed my bag, so I couldn't get my juice from it. But anyway, I took the juice box from her hands, drank it, then, gave it back to her – "

"Did you thank her?"

"I did, Rose. As I was saying, I gave it back to her, because I didn't know where to put it, and she threw it in the air while shouting something, which I don't remember." Alya was about to say something but I beat her to it. " I have a video, wanna see it?" The colour visibly drained from Adrien and Marinette's faces, and the rest nodded. 

I took my phone out of my pocket to show them last chapter's events.

When lunch ended we went to class, I didn't pay any attention to the lesson, mostly because I was thinking about my master plan on how I would enter the Agreste mansion, and partly because didn't understand French. Therefore, I was completely clueless about what they were saying. And if you are going to ask how I understood them, it's just my logic.

When it was, finally, the end of the day, I walked to my car, got inside it, put some music on, mostly rap, and drove to the Agreste mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, is me confronting Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you how I look, so here is how I look: I have brown eyes, light brown hair with dirty blond highlights (btw, it's natural) and skin one shade lighter than Adrien.

When I arrived at the Agreste mansion, I parked in front of it and got out of the car. Then I snapped my fingers only to appear in Hawk Moth's 'cough' Gabriel 'cough' layer, just as planned.

I waited in there for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, for him to come to his layer. Like what the actual fuck, is there some kind of rule that allows only one person at a time to get sad, angry, mad or all a day in this city.

When he finally came to his layer to, probably, akumatize some innocent soul, he transformed, not aware of my presence. And therefore, I made him aware of my presence.

"Wassup, Hawky," I said, startling him.

"What the – how did you get here? who are you? And why are you here?"

"Listen here, old man. I wanna get this over with, and answer your questions as short and simple as I can. Therefore, I'm Adrien's friend and how I came here isn't important. Now let me get to why I am here, which is the most is the most important question. I am here because I know the reason why you want the miraculous, Gabriel," he flinched at his civilian name, "which is getting your wife, aka Adrien's mother, back, and you and I know that you will keep failing, but I could bring her back with a snap of my fingers, literally. And therefore, I will make with you a deal and ask you a question. My deal is that you give Adrien his complete freedom and let him go to my sleepover. My question is, do you ship adrienette?"

"Who?"

"Adrien and Marinette," I deadpanned.

"Yes."

I sapped my fingers and a contract for Adrien's freedom appeared in my hands.

"Okay, you'll have to sign this, its a contract for our deal just in case." Then I snapped my fingers, again and a pen appeared in his hands. He looked taken aback by it but signed the contract anyway.

When he was done I snapped my fingers, for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and the pen and contract disappeared.

"Okay, now it's time for me to do my part of the deal, but you have to give me your miraculous and the peacock miraculous after I bring back your wife back," I said. Then snapped my fingers, again and we were teleported to the place where mama Agreste is in.

"Couldn't we just walked here?" He said.

"Couldn't you be more of a decent parent, not who throws his son of a SKYSCRAPER to test if he is a superhero?" I said.

"Touche."

"Now can you open this thing, so she doesn't hit her head when she wakes up?" I said pointing at the coffin, or at least i think it is, and he did as he was told, after muttering some indecent words, that could ruin the innocent souls who are reading this, about how I am lazy.

"Now let me just get this over with, I want sunshine child to be happy too." And with that, I snapped my fingers and Mrs Agreste woke up.

"What happened?" Emilie groaned. She looked around. "Who are you?" She asked when her eyes landed on me.

"I'm Adrien's friend." She looked confused, and I smiled at her. Then continued. "I will explain everything later." she nodded. then got up from the coffin, or at least I think it is. After that, I walked out of the room to live Mr and Mrs Agreste some privacy.

A couple of minutes later they were done, and as we were walking to Adrien's room, I told Mrs Agreste about everything, and by everything I mean everything, like how Adrien is Cat Noir and is in love with Ladybug who is Marinette and is in love with Adrien, and how Adrien friend zones Marinette, and how Gabriel was hawkmoth, because I took his miraculous and will give it to master fu when I'm done, and that Adrien now goes to public school, and basically, everything that happened in the show so far.

"Wait here, I'm gonna tell Adrien something, first." And then I knocked on the door, and when I heard a faint 'come in' I entered.

"Wassup Adrien," I greeted.

"Oh, Amy!" He exclaimed. "I wasn't informed that you were here."

"That's because I told Nathalie not to," I said. "Adrien, your father said yes about the sleepover and I convinced him to give you complete freedom with whatever you want to do with your schedule, but you still have to do weekly photoshoots."

"How the FUCK did you do THAT?" He asked.

"Sunshine, I'm offended!" I gasped.

"Sunshine?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, you're like the literal ball of sunshine," I said. "Btw, can I talk to plagg?"

"Who's plagg?" he lied.

"Your kwami," I deadpanned, "Cat Noir," I said with an evil smirk plastered on my gorgeous face.

"What do you mean? I'm not Cat Noir," he said nervously.

"Ay, Plagg!" Nothing. "I've got camembert." When he heard the word 'camembert' he zipped from his holder's pocket to me.

"PLAGG!" Sunshine child shouted.

"Eh, she already knew." Then he turned to me. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "Someone who isn't blind in this city."

"I know right?" I said. Then turned to Adrien. "Gee, sunshine. Like I knew you were oblivious, but not that oblivious," I said. "I literally dropped dozens of hints, today, about the fact that I knew that you were, and still are, Cat Noir." I then turned to Plagg, again, and said. "Your chosen is an idiot, Plagg. I thought he was smarter than that."

"And blind too," He said in agreement.

"Tikki's chosen is like that, too."

"Trust me, I know." By this point, we were ignoring whatever adrien was saying.

"Btw, the name's, Amy."

"It's always, not that it happened before, nice to meet someone who isn't blind."

"The pleasure's all mine." Then I turned to adrien, again. "Adrien, I have another thing to tell you, or rather show you, but first cover your eyes 'cause I'm too short." He did as he was told and I lead him 'till the door, we stopped there so I could tell his parents to shut the fuck up and not speak 'till I say so. then I went back to him and lead him out of the door.

"You can open your eyes now, and please try not faint."

When he opened his eyes, he looked shellshocked and like he was about to cry. And honestly, if I was in his place, I would have reacted the same way.

"Is she real?" He said on the verge of tears. And at that, I felt like my heart shattered. And all I could do was nod. he then ran and squeezed the daylights out of her. I can't say that i'm surprised, he's literally a real-life superhero.

"Sunshine, please, your gonna suffocate her." he let go of her with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry?" I shook my head and pointed at his mother.

"Don't worry about it," she said with a warm smile. And then that smile dropped within seconds, and that's when I knew it was getting good. "But on another note, STOP friend-zoning Marinette! she is NOT just a friend!" she scolded while shaking him by the shoulders. At that, I burst out of laughter. What? don't look at me like that. You would've done the same if you saw the look on his face, which reminds me, I gonna take a photo of his face to make a meme out of it later.

"Mother, you just woke up from a coma and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"Because she is not!"

"How do you know that?" He challenged his mother.

"Amy told me." He looked at me questionably.

"What? I know everything."

"Okay then. If Venice doesn't have roads, but instead of them, water. Then what if people there wanted to go for a walk, do they go for a swim instead?" He said with the best innocent look he could master.

"Okay, well not everything."

"Okay, now that that's done, why don't you come and join us for dinner, dear?"

"i'm sorry to deny your offer, Mrs Agreste – "

"Emilie."

"Emilie, but I still have a couple of things that need to be done by today," I said with a sheepish look.

"It's okay, dear."

"See ya tomorrow, Adrien." Then I turned to Mrs and Mr Agreste and bowed dramatically. "Farewell, for now, Mrs and Mr Agreste." With that, I exited without another word and left the Agreste family to their reunion. Next stop master Fu's.

I hopped into my car, turned on my favourite rap songs playlist and drove to master Fu's place.

When I arrived there, I decided to enter like a decent person and knock on the door first. And when I heard him tell me to come in, I entered.

"I sense that you have both the moth and peacock miraculouses."

"Correct," I confirmed.

"Why is that?" I sat down and explained everything from who I am and where i'm from to how I got the miraculouses and the book and everything in between.

"So you're saying, that you snapped your fingers to go to hawkmoth's, Aka Gabriel Agreste's, layer and then got him what he wanted to do with the miraculouses, which was his wife, and he gave you these." He pointed at the miraculouses and the book.

"Yup," I said as it was a normal thing to do in your everyday life. and he just gaped at me. "what?"

"You did what nobody could do in less than a year in one day," he said trying to stay calm, but failed.

"Well, I'm not anybody." Then an alarm rang and I knew what it meant. "My time here, with you, is up," I said as I got up.

"What do you – "

"Its farewell, for now, master Fu," I cut him off as I saluted and walked out of the door.

I hopped into my car, put on some rap and drove off to my house to get my beauty sleep. And don't you dare judge me I need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question that adrien asked me was so random.


	4. Bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waassssuupp people, guess who's back from the endless suffering of midterms.

Here is the full story of what happened at master Fu's.

"I sense that you have both the moth and peacock miraculouses."

"Correct," I confirmed.

"And why is that?"

"Well you see, I'm from a different dimension. And in that dimension, your lives are a TV show, and I'm here to end the fandom's suffering because the people you chose for the ladybug and black cat miraculouses are idiots."

"I agree with that."

"Therefore, I invited Ladybug, Cat Noir and their class to a sleepover I'm hosting, and it will go as any normal sleepover would at first. Then I'll make 'em watch the two or three seasons of their show and BAM! Their identities are revealed!"

"You can't do that!"

"Why don't you ship 'em, or do you want Adrien to end up with that Kagami girl and Marinette with Luka?"

"NO!"

"Then what?"

"You need to let them figure it out on their on their own."

"So you do want them not to end up with each other."

"Fine, but you have to take permission from Tikki and Plagg first."

"Okay." I snapped my fingers and Plagg and Tikki appeared out of nowhere.

"What happened?" They both said at the same time. Then looked around to find master fu and me. Tikki looked plain confused, she only noticed master fu. While Plagg came to fist bump me.

"Master fu?" He nodded. "Plagg?" He nodded. "You're Amy, right?" She said pointing at me.

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p'.

"But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you for your permission to end your chosen's suffering and reveal her identity to her class, Plagg already agreed."

"What about hawkmoth?"

"His career as a supervillain ended a couple of days ago?"

"What did you do?" She said in a low, threatening tone while glaring at me.

"Nothing," I said innocently, she continued to glare at me so I continued. "Well, except if you count teleporting to his mansion, reviving his wife back, him giving me everything that has to with the miraculouses because he wouldn't need it anymore and giving everything that he gave me to master fu. That's it," I said while rubbing the pack of my neck sheepishly. Plagg howled with laughter because of the expression Tikki had on her face. Even master fu snickered silently so no one could hear him, or so he thought that no one heard him.

"Why didn't you come to our lives a long time ago I would've been really thankful, no wonder Plagg likes you," she muttered the last part under her breath.

"Now can I?"

"Yes, but make sure they suffer during the process."

"Trust me, I will," I said grinning evilly at them. Before they could say anything else, I snapped my fingers so Tikki and plagg could go back to their holders' house.

And that's basically all that happened at master Fu's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of studying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for posting this chapter later than I planned on, but the reason for that would be that I had (and still have) exams.

Two days later, I woke up to the sound of the birds – nah jk, I woke up to the sound of the most annoying alarm in the world. Therefore, I grabbed the alarm and threw it out of the window, it hit the neighbors’ car, but I didn't care. Then I went back to sleep.

 

When I woke up for the second time that day, I looked at the clock on my nightstand, and it appeared to be that I was 5 minutes late for school, so I got out of bed as slowly as I can. I did my usual routine. Then went to the kitchen, not even bothering to change for my PJs.

 

I walked out of the mansion, went to my car, got into it and put on some rap songs.

 

When I arrived at school, I snapped my fingers, so that time went back 30 minutes before I came to school. Something – no four people caught my attention. Adrien and Kagami, Luka and Marinette. Luka and Marinette were talking with each other, and same with Adrien and Kagami. Bitch nah! I walked up to Adrien and Kagami. Then dragged Kagami to Luka and dragged Marinette to Adrien. I brought an armchair and popcorn out of nowhere and sat on the armchair, to watch them.

 

"Continue," I said gesturing for them to continue and they stared at me weirdly. Then went back to what they were talking about with their new partners because they were partnered up for a school project.

 

Twenty-five minutes later, I started walking to class. When I entered the class, they all were greeting each other.

 

"Good morning!"

 

"Good morning!"

 

"Good morning!"

 

"Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!

spice it up, people!" Said Chloe.

 

"Okay then," I said. "Wassup motherfuckers!" Nino and I said at the same time. Then we high fived each other.

 

"I didn't mean for you to spice it up that much!" Chloe yelled.

 

I looked at Lila and gave her both of my middle fingers, saying, "fuck you, asshole," while glaring at her. The class was glaring at her while giving her their middle fingers, too. Rose, Mylene, everyone. Wanna know how that happened? Read the flashback, and if you don't, then don't read it.

 

Meanwhile, miss Bustier slammed her head while questioning her life choices.

 

~~~Flashback~~~

 

It was the day I exposed everyone's secrets (except for the four superheroes' identities), aka my first day at school.

 

Lila was the last person on my list of victims, but when her turn came, I didn't have mercy. But could you blame me? She is the most hated character in the show. Hell, even hawkmoth is even more liked than her.

 

"Lie-la Rossi," I sneered glaring at her. People gave me confused looks but I ignored them and continued, "I have so many words to describe you with,” she smiled thinking they were on the positive side, “and some of them are: a liar," Lie-la’s smile faded as soon as she heard that. Meanwhile, Marinette smirked at that clearly liking where this was going and knowing what was gonna happen next, “an asswhole, a dick, a motherfucker, a piece of shit, and more – " if looks could kill I would have died a long time ago because the class, excluding Adrien, Marinette, and Chloe, were glaring at me.

 

"What do you mean? I never lied to anybody," Lila said clearly nervous.

 

I snorted at that and continued, "but do you wanna know why I called her all of these things? Because she fucking manipulated all of your idiotic asses, except Adrien and Marinette, into thinking all she said was the honest truth when all she was saying was lies, but you believed it anyway." Then I turned to look at Max. "Like really, Max, you believed that a napkin a fucking napkin could slice your eye open when you were fucking wearing glasses. What the fuck, Max, I thought you were smart. I guess my life was a lie then." By now he was looking at his feet ashamed of his previous actions.

 

“Even if she was a liar, do you have any proof that she did lie?” asked Alya.

 

“Says you, a journalist that believed a random stranger, before even checking if what Lila was saying was true or not, over her bloody best friend,” Alya looked at her lap avoiding everybody’s gaze “but yes, I do have proof.” And with that, I grabbed the projector’s remote and pressed on some buttons and the part where ladybug exposed Lila played. Then from the part where Lila skyped the class from ‘the kingdom of Achu’ until the end of her akumatization, cutting any part that can give away hawkmoth’s identity off. Then from the part were Lila threaten till he kissed Adrien on the cheek, cutting ladybug’s transformation off. And let’s not forget the end of chameleon.

 

And from then on, the class started hating Lila.

 

~~~End~~~

 

At lunch, I looked around the lunch area and found the table the class sat on, including Chloe (she started being nice, to her class only, after she became Queen Bee) and Sabrina, not Lila though. well, duh, she's the reason for the fandom's problems. They were chattering happily about some very random topics, like how Disney princesses’ logic doesn't make any fucking sense. I walked to the table they were sitting on and sat down and chatted for a while. Then it was time to go home to prepare my master plan for the sleepover.

 

"Hey guys?" I said, and they all stopped chatting and turned to look at me. "I've gotta go get the house ready for the sleepover."

 

"But isn't it on Friday?" Asked a slightly confused Rose.

 

"Yeah, but I like getting things overdone with early," I said.

 

"Oh, okay," Rose said.

 

"See ya tomorrow then, bye!" With that, I hurried to the gates, got into my car, put on some music and drove to my house to prepare my master plan for the sleepover, which will end the fandom's suffering.

 

When I was done preparing the plan and the rooms (and by that, I mean, mostly watching YouTube and checking insta for new updates), I looked over to at the clock, only to find that it was 6:30 and that means school ended two hours ago. YAY! Shit, I mean... ugh! Never mind. So I went out for a walk.

 

While I was walking near the Eiffel tower, I spotted two certain people, who apparently lack brain cells, on top of the Eiffel tower. They were chatting and playing truth or dare, and I know that because I'm the author. I chose to be a decent person and not record them, so I went back home, flopped onto my bed and drifted into deep sleep.

 

The next day, I woke up without my lovely alarm (notice the sarcasm there), because I threw it out of the window yesterday, waking me up for once, so I decided to take a shower because I usually take them at night and I forgot to take a shower yesterday. Plus, I had to think of a plan to make Marinette to stop her nervousness and stuttering around Adrien.

 

When I was done showering, I put on washed out ripped jeans and an oversized black hoodie that had green cat ears and whiskers on it's back and went to my car and drove my way to the school, without music because I wasn't in the mood. I was too tired okay?

 

When I arrived at school, I was planning to take the whole class to the movies to watch Johnny English: strikes again, but they didn't know that, and I had the whole cinema emptied out for us.

 

"Hey guys, so I was thinking, which doesn't happen a lot, how about all of us go to the movies after school? and don't worry about your parents I asked 'em already, the choice is up to you, so what do you say?" I said.

 

"Yeah sure, but what are we gonna watch?" Kim asked.

 

"It's a surprise, but all you need to know is that the movie’s genre is comedy." After that, they all turned back to what they were doing.

 

"I just realized something," well I realized it a long time ago, to be exact: when I first started watching MLB. That got their attention, again.

 

"What?"

 

"Ladybug and Cat Noir are idiots." That got different replies. And apparently all of you are idiots too, I wanted to say that out loud, but I didn't.

 

"Bish fight meh!" From Alya.

 

"What do you mean?" From cinnamon rolls slash sunshine children.

 

"wtf." From Kim and Alix. Cute. Don't tell them I said that.

 

"Why would you say that?" From Rose and Mylene.

 

Ivan didn't care.

 

Chloe, Juleka, Max, and Sabrina, had different answers that I’m too lazy to write.

 

Nath was trying to figure out why.

 

Nino didn't hear me because he was listening to music.

 

"Well, let me tell you why. You see, they are in the exact same class – "

 

“How do you know that?” Alya cut me off. Meanwhile, cinnamon rolls were having internal crises about their partner's identities. I know what you all are thinking I won’t reveal their Identities, yet, and they won’t realize the other's identity, too. They are too dumb for it anyway.

 

“Because they look the exactly like their civilian identity. Anyway, they are in the exact same class, but can't connect the dots between their friend and partner.”

 

“That sucks,” they all (except Adrien and Marinette, who were still having a mental breakdown) said at the same time. How the fuck do they do that? I guess we’ll never know.

 

When Adrien and Marinette were done with their breakdown, I turned to Marinette and said. "Hey, Marinette? can I talk to you for a moment, in private," I said low enough for only her to hear. Okay, fine! I secretly snapped my fingers so nobody except her could hear.

 

"Okay," she said. Then we stood up and went until we reached under the stairs. "I don't like you," she said.

 

"I know, and you don't like me because you think I’m just like Lila, a lying slut, right?"

 

"Well, n – "

 

"Cut the crap, ‘cause you know it's true," she nodded her head in shame, "but you are wrong. Plus, why would you think that I’m anything like her? And not because I'm an exchanged student, that doesn't automatically mean I'm like her, I'm not even Italian!"

 

"Well, you did look suspicious."

 

"That I did, but if you're worried about me stealing your man Adrien, then you're so fucking wrong," I said the last part while laughing.

 

"Why?"

 

"You'll know later. Now let me get to why I wanted to talk to you in the first place, you see I know who you are, ladybug."

 

"I'm not Ladybug, I mean have you met me."

 

"Yeah, just like your mother, you have a black belt in most of the martial arts. Plus, you're a horrible liar," I said. "Tikki, please come out and end my suffering." Tikki zipped out of Marinette's purse and hugged my cheek.

 

"Excuse me, but how do you know each other?"

 

"long story, but I can't tell you now. I'll explain everything in the sleepover."

 

"But I wanna knooowww," she whined like a five-year-old whose parents banned them from buying candy.

 

"Child – "

 

"I'm older than you," she cut me off.

 

Ignoring her last comment, I said. "Child, I told you I will explain everything in the sleepover."

 

"Fine," she huffed crossing her arms like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum.

 

"Okay, that's all I wanted you to know. Oh! I almost forgot you're not just a friend to Adrien." I winked at her then left leaving a confused, red Marinette, who could probably give Nathaniel's hair a run for its money, behind.

 

Little did we, well I did, she didn't, know, that Adrien followed us because my logic is complicated. Deal with it!

 

Now let's go 5 minutes back in time to see what happened when Adrien followed us, shall we? Eh, you ain't got no choice because you've gotta read it anyway.

 

five minutes earlier, Adrien's P.O.V (surprise bitches didn't expect that did ya)

 

Out of curiosity, I followed Mari and Amy to under the stairs. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I did catch some words like Ladybug, Tikki and some colorful words which ruined my innocence. Then I saw something that looks like a kwami. It was floating in mid-air, but it couldn't be a kwami, but it was a rare, hairless, flying cat from the Kingdom of Achu. Yeah! That was it. (Me: *faceplants*)

 

I heard them say something about me. Then Amy walked away. Then I heard someone calling my name, but the voice was too familiar to ignore.

 

Now back to my P.O.V

 

"Adrien!" I called while running towards him and he stopped dead in tracks and turned to him.

 

"W-what’s up, Amy?" he said visibly nervous. I could read right through him as if he was an open book. Well, Duh! I'm the author I knew why he was nervous.

 

"if you like Marinette that much ask her out 'cause if you don't now Luka is gonna beat you to it," I said pointing behind me at Luka and Marinette, he went to talk to her after I was done talking to her.

 

"But Marinette is – "

 

"She isn't just a friend. I see the way you look at her, it's obvious that you have feelings for her and if you let Luka take her away from you, you'll lose your lady, too," I said.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

 

"I mean that she is your fucking lady!" My eyes went wide realizing what I just said. "Shit, I just revealed her identity."

 

"What – " but before he could finish whatever he was going to say (and it will remain unknown until the day I'm in the mood to think about what he was going to say), I hit him with a frying pan and don't ask me where that came from because I don't know. I just found I, so deal with it. What? Don't look at me like that. I was panicking! And the poor boy needs rest, the last couple of months have stressful for him because of his despicable father.

 

I then teleported both of us and Plagg to an empty classroom.

 

“Plagg!” I called.

 

“I’m not here! I’m sleeping!” he said from Adrien’s pocket voice muffled.

 

“I’ll give you camembert~,” I sang. he zipped out of the pocket. I did one of those wired gestures that you see in movies so I could summon the cheese. Then gave it to him.

 

"Plagg, what the fuck should I do?"

 

"Eh, I don’t know, erase what you said from his memory?"

 

"you’re a genius!" I got a while of camembert and gave it to him.

 

“What can I say, it’s one of my many talents.”

 

“What talents?” I deadpanned.

 

"I’m offended, but on the other hand, couldn’t you be my holder instead of him?"

 

"Hate to crush your dreams, but I'm not even from this dimension. And even if was, I want a normal life, and I'm way too lazy to be a superhero. But on the bright side, whenever I'm near you I'll give you as much cheese as you want." I snapped my fingers and a paper flew out of Adrien's forehead to right in front of me. I grabbed the paper and read what it had on it. It had every memory of what he did, and every thought he thought about that day and some unpleasant thoughts about both ladybug and Marinette. I kept reading the paper until I reached the part where I revealed Marinette's identity. I got a pen and an eraser out of my pocket and edit the paper, and by edited, I mean erased what I wanted, and the unpleasant thoughts about Marinette and ladybug, and wrote that he was going to ask Marinette out before we go to the movies. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

After I edited the paper both the pen and eraser disappeared, and the paper went back to where it came from.

 

Suddenly, the bell rang, and me being the good friend that I am, I got a sticky note from my pocket and a pen, I wrote something on it. Then stuck the note on Adrien's forehead.

 

I snapped my fingers to teleport an unconscious Adrien who has a note stuck on his forehead that says, 'he fainted,' to the infirmary and went to class.

 

At the last lesson of the day, because who cares what happened in school (and I'm too lazy to write what happened in between lunch and the rest of the lessons), I skipped the last lesson of the day due to it being French literature and I failed French and don’t know how to speak it in general. Then I got an idea, which was that I could I could take them out of class. Some of you may ask how? Simple, I make clones of their parents and programmed the clones to act just like their parents. Those clones will go and say that they have to pick their kids up for some random 'important' shit to do, and if the class asks how, which I assure you they will not, I'll just have to think of something until then because I've got nothing.

 

(Before I did any of that, I snapped my fingers, then 15 LED light [motorcycles](http://blog.lightingever.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/14.jpg) and their Mode light [helmets](https://ldmotorcycles.co.uk/collections/brand_lightmode-kits_accessories/products/lightmode-electron-s-helmet-light-kit-blue?variant=45025400515#) , and leather jackets (the jackets were folded and they were put on the motorcycles) out appeared in the school's parking lot.)

 

 

The plan of making clones of their parents went as planned.

 

The class got to get out of school early because I said so and didn’t even question how I got them out of school early as I expected.

 

“So are we gonna walk to the cinema or…” Ivan said.

 

“no, we are going to race – ”

 

“WHAT! How is that any different,” yelled Nino.

 

“if you’d just let me finish you would know! Okay, we are gonna race on motorcycles,” I said gesturing to the 15 motorcycles. And their jaws almost hit the ground.

 

“Are those rent or…”

 

“No, I just have them,” they still had the same expression. Not Chloe or Adrien because they are rich.

 

“Well I don’t wanna ride something like that,” Chloe scoffed.

 

“It’s either that or one of the bicycles, it's your choice after all,” I said a bot smug knowing that she would choose the motorcycle.

 

“Fine!” she huffed.

 

“Oh, I forgot to mention two things. One, the LED lights, on both the motorcycles and the helmets, are costume they have an app to control its colors. I sent the link to the app on the group chat already. Two, I brought leather jackets so you could look cool while riding the motorcycles. That’s it. what are you waiting for choose a motorcycle.” And with that, they chose their desired motorcycle.

 

“What now?” asked Nathanael.

 

“We race,” I said with a ‘duh’ face. “on go.” They nodded.

 

“Ready,” we wore the helmets and the jackets. Then got on the motorcycles.

 

“Set,” we turned on the motorcycles and got ready to move.

 

“GO!” we shouted together. Then took off.

 

And Guess who won? Just guess! Fine, Adrien and Marinette won.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed me?  
> And three words: I was grounded.

Before we get to the beginning of the actual chapter, let me tell you what happened before we started the race, to when we arrived at the cinema. It’s in the third point of view.

 

Third P.O.V

 

They all were searching for the motorcycle that they liked, but Amy actually planned a head this time (which is something she never does) and told them which motorcycle is for who.

“Okay people!” Amy shouted. “You see I actually planned this ahead.”

“What do you mean?” Asked some.

“I mean that on every motorcycle there are leather jackets.”

“And what does that have to do with which motorcycle is for who?” Scoffed Chloe.

“Well, if you only let me finish, you would’ve known by now!” Amy snarled. “Ugh! People these days always cut me off. Okay, as I was saying, on every motorcycle there is a leather jacket and each leather jacket has a name of one of you.”

“Oh,” they all said at the same time. Then went to search for their motorcycle. And when they found their motorcycle, they connected their phone to it using the app and got the color they wanted.

Marinette chose red.

Adrien chose neon green. 

Alya chose orange. 

Nino chose dark green.

Chloe chose yellow.

Nathanael chose dark red.

Alix chose light green.

Kim chose gray.

Ivan chose silver.

Mylene chose pastel blue.

Max chose blue.

Sabrina chose turquoise.

Rose chose pink.

Juleka chose purple.

And finally, Amy chose neon blue.

They all wore their leather jacket (btw the writing on them glows in the dark). Then got on the motorcycles.

“READY!”

“SET!”

“GO!” And with that they went.

Kim and Alix were leading the race, for now. On the second place were Chloe and Nathanael, third place Alya and Nino, forth Adrien and Marinette, fifth Ivan, sixth juleka, seventh max, eighth rose, ninth Sabrina and Mylene. Not even a minute later, Adrien being the show off he is, he drove fast enough to be in the first place. And if you all are wondering where Amy is then don’t worry, she’s at her house watching their race until they all arrive, and when they do, she will teleport herself to the cinema’s parking lot.

“What the fuck, Agreste,” yelled Alix and he just stuck out his tongue.

When Marinette realized that she was at fifth place her competitiveness kicked in and she speeded up, so that she drove past Adrien.

Just a hundred meters away from the cinema, Adrien caught up with Marinette and that’s how it ended up being a tie between them.

The moment the last person got to the cinema, Amy was teleported there, like where the food place is, so she bought some drinks, snacks and most importantly popcorn.

Meanwhile, the class was about to go into the cinema, when Mylene asked. “Wait, where is Amy?” 

Before anyone could answer, Amy’s head peaked through the cinema’s door. “come in already I’m sick of waiting,” she said, and they just gaped at her probably wondering about how she arrived before them, which she didn’t.

“I know you all are probably wondering about how in hell did I get here before you. And I actually didn’t, so get your asses over here.” Knowing that they won’t move anytime soon, Amy dragged every single one of them into the cinema. The things she has to do to make the fandom happy are just too tiring.

“I think I broke them. If that what happened to them now then I wonder what will happen to them in the sleep over,” she thought out loud stroking her chin.

 

**Amy 1**

 

I walked out of the cinema and went to a small store near the cinema and bought a small gong. Then walked back to the cinema, without getting weird looks from people at all (notice the sarcasm there).

When I got the theater the class was in, I walked to the front of the theater and hit the gong with the stick look-alike thingy that comes with the gong.

There were different reactions that I got from that ‘little’ action I did, for example:

Adrien and  Marinette shot up ,a bit startled, ready to transform, but when they noticed that there was no danger and spotted me grinning back at them holding a gong in my hand, they slumped back in their seats grumbling some words in French which I didn’t understand due to failing French, but from the sounds of it, the things they said sounded like they said the same things. But we can’t be sure of that because _someone_ (and that someone is me) failed French. But I’m pretty sure they were cussing at me in French.

Juleka wasn’t affected at all.

Rose got really startled and got into attack mode (can you just imagine that), but thankfully juleka calmed her down.

Kim and Alix did some cool karate/taekwondo/self-defense moves.

Max snapped out of his daze startled, of course, and then suddenly Markov got out of Max’s bag (how the fuck didn’t I know about that) with some sort of force shield around them.

Ivan hugged Mylene ready to protect her. Aww cute – uh I – I mean! Ugh I think I think I lost my appetite. Hehe.

Nino, Alya and Chloe got into ‘superhero mode’ even though they don’t have their miraculouses. 

Nath and Sabrina (the red-haired gang, aye!) snapped out of their daze startled and fell of their chairs.

Pfft! No wonder they are the most popular people in the whole school.

“Smh what the fuck just fucking happened,” I said shaking my head. “You people are weird.”

“Says the girl who drives a Ferrari at the age of thirteen–" 

“I’m actually twelve.”

 “And has sixteen motorcycles –”

“Correction twenty-one,” I interrupted, again, tomato boi, yes Nathanael, but he ignored my comment and continued.

“– and wakes people up with motherfucking gongs,” he said crossing his arms.

“Shut da fuck up, tomato boi,” I said glaring at him.

“Ouch.”

Ignoring him I said. “Okay, before the movie starts I just wanna say something.” They all looked at me curiously. “Adrien please hurry the fuck up and ask Marinette out already! She ain’t gonna wait for you forever y’know?” Adrien and Marinette’s faces looked a concerning hue of pink.

“Yeah Adrien, ask Marinette out already!” Shouted the whole class together (honestly, how do they do that!) well except adrienette. Yes, even Chloe did.

“But she doesn’t like me that way.”

“Excuse me, the floor looks kind of lonely, so I’m gonna hug it,” I said as I face planted face first on the floor.

“I’ll hug the floor too!” Said Alya, copying my actions. 

“Me too!” Nino and Alix said at the same time, copying our actions.

“Nah, I’ll hug the wall,” said Nathaniel, banging his head on the wall multiple times.

“Same,” said Chloe, Sabrina, Max and Kim, copying Nath’s actions. The rest just facepalmed do hard that their foreheads turned red, all accept Marinette. She grabbed his dense ass face and kissed him. Daaaang the girl’s got guts. He looked surprised at first, but he melted into the kiss. 

Meanwhile I was taking pictures, a lot of them.

“Do you think we should stop them, or…?” Mylene asked.

“let’s stop them before this gets M rated,” said juleka.

“Yeah, but who’s gonna do it?” asked Alix. They all turned to look at me. I turned to look behind me, thinking that there was someone behind me, only to find that no one was there, so I slowly turned back to them pointing my index finger at myself and they all nodded slowly.

“Fine,” I said rolling my eyes. I turned to look at the said couple, only to find Adrien hand under Mari’s shirt, yeah no, so I stomped towards them. “Okay, enough you two I don’t need you making babies in the cinema.” Their faces slowly turned really concerning shades of red and quickly separated from each other.

Meanwhile with the backgrounds who btw don’t get enough credit, the class was dying of both laughter and embarrassment at the scene happening right before them.

“Okay, now, shut the fuck up people. Let’s watch the movie and you can tease them as much as you want after it, ‘kay?” They all looked at each other, then smirked, like the evil type of smirk.

“Sure,” said Kim who may I add has the evilest smirk of them all. Then we all sat down in random seats and I took out my phone to look up how long is he movie so I could do a time skip. 

About an hour and thirty minutes later, we walked out of the theater happily chatting about the things that happened in the movie and teasing two red faced cinnamon rolls– no wait they got leveled up to **_sin_** namon buns after what happened in the cinema. 

“Yo, Adrien! Marinette! Can you come here for a sec?” they looked at each other and shrugged, and then walked to me. Before they could say anything I punched both of them.

“Ow! What was that for?!” They both said at the same time while holding their noses with their hands.

“Well in Marinette’s case, she compared me to LIELA MOTHERFUCKING ROSSI!”

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie, that’s a pretty good reason, no one would like to be compared to that lying bastard,” Marinette said. “But what about Adrien though?”

“Oh, him? He’s just plain stupid,” I said and the class nodded, excluding Adrien.

“HEY!”

“Oh, shut up, you know it’s true,” said Ivan.

“Bu – ”

“Hush child, its already late enough, so go home people and I have some unfinished business to do.”

“But – ”

“Go home.”

“Fine,” they all said rolling their eyes, then went to their motorcycles and drove away. 

“UGH, losadolescentesen estos día,” I said shaking my head.

I walked to my motorcycle and drove myself home, took a shower, then changed into my PJs and went to bed. 

The second I sat on the bed, I remembered that I had somewhere to go, so I snapped my fingers only to appear in the living room of future adrienette’s house.

I walked to the tv table to look at what DVDs they had. “ah, I see Adrien hasn’t changed at all,” I said flipping through what looks like a hundred anime DVDs. I took the fairy tail CD considering I’m still on the 90thepisode of the first season and put it into the CD thingy, Then flopped on the couch.

4 episodes and 7 snacks later. I heard something, or rather two people coming in from the window of the second floor, the floor I’m on right now.

“Sup, suckers. Missed me?” I said and they turned to look at me.

“Shit,” ladybug said in te came time as cat noir said, “fuck.”

“Tsk tsk tsk, ladybug no swearing because you are, after all, pregnant aren’t ya?”

“No, I’m not.” She said clearly nervous knowing what my powers are and how they work.

I snapped my fingers and a pregnancy test appeared in ladybug’s hands. “Well, LB, if you don’t believe me then take the test and see for yourself because who knows I may be wrong. after all I’m human, aren’t I?”

“Okay?” she said and went to the bathroom.

“Yo, Adrien!”

“huh?”

“Ever heard of my hero academia?” I asked.

“Yes, but I haven’t had the chance to watch it,” he said in fluent English.

“I see, your English has improved, good job!” I said with a smile on my face. “But anyway lets watch it we are free now.”

“Wait you didn’t watch it?” 

“Yes, I did watch it, but I thought it would be a good idea to watch it again with another anime lover.”

Anyway 5 five minutes later, a shell shocked ladybug – now Marinette – came out of the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in her hands and cat noir ran to her and hugged her knowing how uncomfortable I’d be if they kissed.

“’kay, now’s my cue to go, bai bitches!” And before they could say anything I portal appeared and I walked into it, then got teleported back to my house in Paris, current time.

And when I entered the house I flopped on the nearest couch I could find and drifted into deep sleep. 

Oh and by the way, this is just the start.


End file.
